1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn and garden equipment and, more specifically, to a weed extraction tool having an improved blade design.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention relates generally to lawn and garden equipment and, more specifically, to a weed extraction tool having an improved blade design.
Tools for removing weeds from the yard are popular and well-known. Simple tools, such as hoes and rakes, can be used to remove above-ground portions of weeds or other undesired plants. These tools, however, are particularly ineffective in removing subterranean roots, thus the removed plants often quickly grow back. Tools have been developed to remove the entire plant, including the roots. One particular known tool is a two-bladed device that is inserted into the soil at the base of a plant and rotated to cut the roots. The plant is then removed from the ground by pulling upwardly on the tool. That tool may include a plunger for pushing the extracted plant out from the blades. While more effective than simple tools, these newer devices are still not entirely effective in cutting and removing the root system of the plant. Furthermore, the arrangement of the blades is such devices leads to unreliability and breakage from the high torque applied when rotating the device underground. Thus, there remains a need in the art for a durable weed extraction tool that is more effective at cutting and extracting the root system of a plant.